1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera body and mount adapter as well as methods of controlling operation of the camera body and mount adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utilizing a mount adapter makes it possible for another mount lens to be mounted on a non-reflex camera. When another mount lens is mounted, there are instances where the camera cannot receive lens information because of a mismatch between the communication standards of the camera and lens. As a consequence, there are cases where the camera cannot control the lens appropriately or where a captured image correction conforming to the lens cannot be performed. Further, there is an arrangement in which the user inputs some lens information to a camera manually to perform operations such as lens control or correction of captured images.
Furthermore, there is a system in which an adapter, which incorporates a conversion lens and performs AF (autofocus) by driving this internal lens, has an AF/MF switch (Patent Document 1); an adapter that adapts a lens to a camera acting as a slave (Patent Document 2); and a system in which a conversion path is connected between a camera and a lens only if a conversion is necessary for the information between the camera and the lens, with the camera and the lens being connected directly when a conversion is not necessary.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-248115
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-344756
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-037692
In a case where a user inputs some lens information to a camera manually, this operation can become troublesome when using multiple lenses interchangeably. Further, Patent Documents 1 to 3 do not take into consideration the correcting of captured images in accordance with a lens mounted via a mount adapter.